


competition never hurt anybody

by Mkich



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, basically hyunjin being a little shit, but they're there, minor jiwoo and jungeun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkich/pseuds/Mkich
Summary: Heejin Jeon is running for school president. The only thing that's in her way? Her long time competitor and "enemy" Hyunjin Kim.orHeejin says  Hyunjin's the enemy, but in fact, it's the total opposite.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	competition never hurt anybody

**Author's Note:**

> I originally aimed at writing something shorter, but then it just evolved into this. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Heejin can’t believe her eyes. She was walking down BBC’s Prep School hallway when she saw it. It being the poster for her student presidential campaign, now defaced with sharpie drawings everywhere. And the asshole even drew a mustache and monocle on her.  _ Are you fucking kidding me?!  _ She immediately rips down the poster and runs to find the culprit, she knows exactly who it was. 

The culprit, also known as Hyunjin, was sitting at a lunch table and quietly enjoying her lunch, a sandwich and croissant, when she saw Heejin walk aggressively up to her. Heejin slams the ripped poster down and tries to stare her down, like she’s a detective and she’s trying to crack the suspect. “I know it was you,” Heejin states as a fact.

“Know what was me?” Hyunjin stays oblivious

“I know you’re the one who drew on my poster”

“Yeah? And what’s your proof?” Hyunjin raises an eyebrow at her

“My proof? I caught you doing this last week! These posters are expensive Hyunjin!” Heejin exclaims, “I know you give a rat’s ass about becoming president and that you just want to beat me, but I care! I’m trying to get into a good college and this would be great on my application!” 

“Woah, ok, calm down, you’re going to break a vein” Hyunjin states calmly, she didn’t need her competitor to sue her for liability. “Heejin, it’s just the school president. You already have a great GPA and are involved in a lot of school clubs, this one shouldn’t matter.” 

“Just stop drawing on my posters,” Heejin says before walking away

“Hate to see you leave, but I’d love to watch you go!” Hyunjin jokingly yells out to her 

“Choke on your croissant!” Heejin yells back, not looking back

Hyunjin only laughs and continues eating. Heejin hates her, but she would be lying if she said she never enjoyed their competitive games. 

\------

Their competitive relationship all started in middle school when they were the two captains for their gym class’ dodge ball competition. They barely interacted and were on okay terms, but once they learned that the winning team would get free pizza for lunch, they became sworn enemies. Free pizza was like winning the lottery for them. 

All throughout the rounds, Hyunjin and Heejin kept yelling slander at each other, nothing too bad, except for Hyunjin yelling that Heejin’s going to get decked by her throw. She did get cut for the rest of that round and had to formally apologize. But things were still fine, both teams were tied and the final round was almost over. Hyunjin was the only one left on her team.  _ Damn Sana for having a horrible throw. _

__ Heejin was left with her teammate, Jungeun, who only survived because her girlfriend, Jiwoo, sacrificially blocked her from oncoming balls.  _ If that wasn’t the test of a true middle school love, then love doesn’t exist.  _ Hyunjin was stuck moving side to side to try and avoid the ball. Jungeun threw one, and Hyunjin dodged and threw one back, hitting her in the shin. Now, it’s one on one, Heejin versus. Hyunjin, winner takes one slice of semi cold pizza. Hyunjin grabs a ball and quickly throws it at Heejin, missing her narrowly, Heejin takes this as her chance and runs up to the line, she closes her eyes and throws as hard as she can--

  
_ BAM _

The sound of Hyunjin getting hit in the face with the ball shocks everyone, keeping them rooted in their seats. Hyunjin falls down due to the impact and when she opens her eyes again she sees Heejin’s face inches from her face.

“Oh my god, is she breathing?! Did I kill her?! I can’t go to prison! Don’t look into the light!!” Heejin all but screams into the injured girl’s face. Hyunjin groggily sits up and feels something wet on her face.  _ Ugh, did she spit or something?  _ But when Hyunjin goes to wipe it off, she sees red.  _ Oh, that’s new  _

Heejin shrieks, “AH! She’s bleeding, get the nurse, call 911!” 

The teacher comes over with a towel and makes Hyunjin hold it against her nose and while her team got pizza, all she got was sitting in the nurse’s office with an ice pack against her bruised nose. She sulks during the whole time and swears that the next time she sees Heejin she’ll end her. Only that swear quickly dissolves once the door opens and Heejin comes in with a slice of pizza. She walks up and holds the plate in front of her. 

“Sooyoung gave me the piece, “ She explains 

Hyunjin takes the piece and eats it in record time, Heejin can only just stand and watch in awe. After she’s done, she glances up and sees Heejin still standing, looking around. “Do you want to sit?” 

“Can I?” Hyunjin nods and Heejin sits in the seat next to hers. “I’m really sorry about your nose.” 

“It’s fine, I can use it to make my sister do stuff for me.” Hyunjin shrugs off 

“That’s funny, you’re funny” Heejin laughs

“I’m only just stating the obvious” The bell rings and Heejin gets up

“Are you coming back to class?” Heejin asks

“Nah, they called my parents to come pick me up, they’re worried I may have hit my head or something.” 

“Oh, ok, well I’ll see you tomorrow,” Heejin waves and leaves. Hyunjin barely knows her, but she has a feeling she will one day. 

\------

It’s sophomore year and the annual spelling bee is in swing. Heejin is one of the few finalists left, somehow Hyunjin got herself into the finals too. Heejin doesn’t think Hyunjin isn’t smart, she and Hyunjin are in the top ten of their grade, it’s just she doesn’t picture a spelling bee to be a thing she’s interested in .Hyunjin is part of most of the sports teams and she’s seen her fall asleep on occasion during english class. But here she is, spelling every word right and then winking at her every time.  _ She’s insufferable.  _ Heejin doesn’t know why Hyunjin acts this way and she honestly doesn’t want to. 

Haseul, the school’s president at the time, is the speaker of the event and calls Heejin up, “Heejin, your word is equivocal” 

“Equivocal, e-q-u-i-v-o-c-a-l, equivocal” Heejin states

“That is correct, you can sit down again” Haseul sweetly says

Heejin returns back to her seat and looks over, Hyunjin leans over and whispers to her “You thinking you’ll win is equivocal” and if Heejin wasn’t being watched she would’ve given Hyunjin another bruised nose. 

“Shut up and listen” Heejin whispers back, the student up spells a word wrong and now it’s just her and Hyunjin. Hyunjin gets called up,and her word is ambivalent.  _ Of course she gets the easy word _

“Ambivalent, A-b-i-v-a-l-e-n-t,”

“I’m sorry, that’s incorrect. If Heejin comes up and spells her word correctly, she will win the competition. Heejin, your word is incomprehensible” 

“Incomprehensible, I-n-c-o-m-p-r-e-h-e-n-s-i-b-l-e. Incomprehensible.” 

“That is correct, Congratulations Heejin, you are the winner of this year’s spelling bee” 

Heejin hears the applause and smiles, she looks over waiting to see Hyunjin do a mocking face, but instead she’s just smiling and clapping along. They make eye contact and Hyunjin nods at her, accepting the loss. Heejin was about to go talk to her, _ just a little gloating _ , but was surprised hugged by her boyfriend, Johnny. She turns around and hugs him back, and looks over to see Hyunjin gone from her spot. 

“Congrats,babe!” Johnny exclaims, Heejin just smiles and thanks him. She knows she should be happy, but she can’t shake the feeling of Hyunjin just walking away. Almost every time they compete together the loser always stays for the winner to boast in her face. It was an odd tradition, but Heejin loved it, even when she was on the losing side. 

  
  


\------

Their most recent competition, besides the presidential election was a few months ago with the SATS. Heejin was completely stressing over it, thinking anything below a 1400 was completely unacceptable. Most days she had spent her after school hours in the library, studying everything and doing problems until four thirty. Then she would walk home and do even more studying and work until twelve.  _ Wash, rinse, repeat. _

She won’t admit this aloud, but on most days she has to walk past the track team practicing and maybe she looks just a little longer, searching for a tall, black haired girl. But for only just a few more seconds. Practice usually ended at the same time she left, so she would see Hyunjin leave sometimes. Usually, the taller of the two would mock her for staying late to study, but today Heejin has had enough. 

Once Heejin makes eye contact with Hyunjin, she completely ignores her wave and keeps walking, confusing the other girl. Hyunjin quickly runs over trying to get her attention

“Hey! Earth to nerd!” Hyunjin exclaims, walking beside her. Heejin keeps on walking, until she trips on a rock. She’s about to fall down with all her books, so she closes her eyes, but she doesn’t feel anything.  _ Did the books break the fall? _ Heejin slowly opens her eyes to see she’s being held up by Hyunjin. Hyunjin gently raises her back up to be standing again, but doesn’t move out of her way. 

“Thank you, Hyunjin,” Heejin says softly

“No problem, want to tell me why you were ignoring me?” 

“When do I not ignore you?” 

Hyunjin fake laughs, “Haha. I’m serious Heejin, what’s going on?” 

Heejin sighs, but opens up, “I’m just really stressed for the SATs next month. I don’t really have time to be enjoying life right now. It’s like no matter what I do, I can’t stop studying, and it’s not even fun anymore! I used to love studying, and making all the little notes and highlights, but now it feels like a chore.” 

Hyunjin thinks for a moment, but then a smile creeps onto her face. Heejin looks concerned, but more so annoyed. “Oh, no. I know this face. This is the ‘I want to be annoying face’” 

“I know how to make studying fun again.” She says

“Enlighten me.” 

  
“Let’s make it a competition. Highest grade wins.” Hyunjin suggests

“Ok, but win what?” 

“You want to be risky?” 

“Sure, what the hell,” Heejin shrugs

“Alright, highest grade wins one hundred dollars.” 

Heejin whistles, “Wow, big stakes now. You’re going down Kim.”

Hyunjin smirks, “We’ll see about that, shorty” She then runs off back to the track and Heejin walks even quicker back to her house. There’s now a fire lit in her, she’s going to beat Hyunjin, get hundred dollars and finally be able to get that set of airpods she’s been saving up for. 

A month later of more studying and working her ass off, the test day is here. She’s ready and walks straight into the classroom head up high. 

Few hours later she leaves the room, releasing a huge breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She’s about to leave the school when she spots a certain athlete leaning against the lockers like she’s waiting for someone. She looks in her direction, smiles and walks over. 

  
“Hey, you finished!” Hyunjin greets

“Yeah, did you wait for me?” Heejin asks, a little touched

“Of course I did. I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t have a total meltdown in public.”  _ And the feeling’s gone  _ . Heejin is close to just slapping her and walking away, but Hyunjin continues before she makes up her mind. “Plus, I’m hungry and I’m guessing you are too, so let’s go to Vivi’s.” 

“What makes you think I don’t have plans after this?” Heejin asks 

“Because I saw your only two friends making out on the bleachers.” Hyunjin answers, confidently 

_ Damn Jiwoo and Jungeun for being in love all the time  _

Heejin sighs, “Fine, let’s go” And if Heejin had a lovely time eating great food, ignoring her boyfriend’s texts, and laughing more than she’s ever done, then she keeps it to herself. 

A month later, the results come out and Heejin is on the edge of her seat, literally. She heard about it during her math class.  _ It can’t be that bad, the lowest I could get is a 1390.  _ But she can’t look up her grade yet. She and Hyunjin made a promise to find out at the same time, the latter of the two just wanted to add more dramatic flair. 

After school, Heejin practically runs to the bleachers, waiting for Hyunjin to arrive. Ten minutes pass, then twenty minutes. Heejin’s close to going home, but she wouldn’t make herself move until she could at least know her grade.  _ One look won’t hurt anyone _

Meanwhile, Hyunjin runs through the school, nearly pushing everyone down in her way. She knows she’s late to meet Heejin, but she got caught up with someone for a while. She sprints out of the school and runs to the bleachers. Once she arrives, she sees Heejin’s head is down,  _ Fuck, I’m in deep shit.  _ “Heejin! I’m so sorry I’m late! Someone was talking to me and they wouldn’t let me le--” Hyunjin immediately stops when Heejin lifts her head, tears stained her face, and it looks like she’s holding back a sob. 

Hyunjin immediately goes to her and hugs her. Heejin easily reciprocates, sobbing into her shoulder. They stay like that for ten minutes more, with Hyunjin just stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to her. Once Heejin’s breathing becomes stable again, she lifts her head off Hyunjin’s shoulder. 

“Oh shit, I got my tears and gross stuff all over you” Heejin tries to wipe some of it with her sleeve.

“It’s fine, some girl already spilt milk over it an hour ago.” Hyunjin reassures “What happened? Who did this to you?” 

Heejin holds up her phone, “This happened” She shows her grade,  **1320.** Hyunjin reads it then understands. 

“Oh, well that’s okay! You can take it again next month!” 

“But that’s not the point. The point was to get a good grade now so I don’t have to do a whole another month of studying.” 

“Heejin, barely anyone got the score they wanted. But that’s okay, because that doesn’t define who you are. You’re amazing Heejin. You deserve the best and if colleges don’t see you for who you are, then it obviously isn’t a good college.” Hyunjin smiles at her

Heejin just stares at her, amazed that the girl could ever speak so kindly to her. The only other nice thing she’s said to her was that her shoes were untied. “Thank you, Hyunjin. That…that means a lot to me” She smiles back then remembers the agreement. “Oh, what’s your score?” 

“I haven't checked yet.” She takes out her phone and pulls up the site. She hands the phone to Heejin. “You want to do the honors?” 

“Really?” Hyunjin nods, Heejin takes the phone and presses to find her score.  **1400.** Heejin is in a state of shock. Hyunjin looks over and sees the score. 

“Oh, wow” Heejin looks at her, but instead of any jealousy or anger, she feels proud.  _ Huh. This is new  _

“Congratulations Hyunjin,” Heejin says genuinely. “I think I owe you hundred bucks” 

“How about you just treat me to Vivi’s cafe? Unless you’re busy with your boyfriend.” Hyunjin suggests

“Johnny? We broke up two weeks ago.” 

  
“Oh, I’m sorry” 

“It’s okay, we didn’t work well together. Now come on, I’ll get you all the bread you’ve ever wanted” Heejin and Hyunjin quickly get up and walk down, with a little pep in their step. 

  
  
  


\------

Heejin is still furious about Hyunjin’s antics during the school election. She knows she’s just playing around, but there’s a line that she crossed, and that line is where she’s losing almost fifty dollars worth of posters.

She doesn’t even know why Hyunjin joined the election, after their talk a couple months ago, Heejin thought they had potential to actually become close friends. But that thought disappeared two weeks later when Hyunjin came up to her, told her she was also running and that she was going to beat her. Then it was back to their usual antics of them annoying each other. 

After walking away from the bread loving girl, Heejin walks to her own group of friends. Jiwoo and Jungeun are happily eating a salad together.  _ Could they be anymore gross?  _ Heejin collapses in the seat across from them. The two ignore her and continue to feed each other the salad. 

“Hello?? Gays?” Heejin waves a hand in front of them. They turn to her finally, 

“You’re just jealous we’re still together” Jungeun replies

“Four years and counting!” Jiwoo exclaims, she kisses Jungeun and now Heejin doesn’t exist anymore. Before it gets too heated, Heejin stops them, for the school’s sake, and most importantly, hers.

“Guys… guys...GUYS!” The two stop after a second and then return their attention back to her. She holds up the poster, “Look what Hyunjin did. Again!” 

The two keep their faces neutral, not giving any reaction. “Um...hello? Do you see this? She made me look like a locomotive conductor!” 

The two still have no reactions, just staring at her.  _ Weird... _

“Okay, what’s up?” Heejin asks

Jiwoo and Jungeun make eye contact before Jiwoo speaks, “Heejin, you know you talk about Hyunjin a lot, right?” 

“What? No, I don’t” Heejin counters

“For the past two weeks, you haven’t gone one day without bringing up Hyunjin” Jungeun points out

“Well, she’s annoying on a daily basis.” Heejin was confused on how much she actually talked about Hyunjin. Surely, she didn’t mention her that much, right? 

“Heejin...do you maybe have feelings for Hyunjin?” Jiwoo tentatively asks

“FEELINGS?! What!? No! The only feelings I have for her is annoyance!!” Heejin screams, bringing attention towards herself, she quickly apologizes and once everyone looks away, she whispers at them “What made you think that?!” 

“You always talk about her, and that moment after the SATs you guys had.” Jiwoo offers. “Plus she definitely likes you--” Jungeun slaps Jiwoo’s mouth shut. Heejin’s mind is overloaded at the moment.  _ Hyunjin likes me? _

“H-How do you know that?” Heejin asks

“She’s always competing with you! No matter what it is, she gets herself involved. This election, she got herself to be the only other candidate and she does the bare minimum in campaigning. The only thing she’s done is said to vote for her during morning announcements. Plus, when you were waiting for Hyunjin after the SAT, she was being held up by Jinsol, who was trying to get her to go on a date and she brushed her off, explaining you needed her!” Jiwoo explains

“How do you know that?” Jungeun wonders

“I’m pretty. I have my ways,” She flips her hair back and continues. “If you don’t realize she obviously just wants to be near you, then you’re the smartest dumbass I’ve ever met!”

_ Woah.  _

Then everything hits her. The time they spent together, her want to alway be around her, the longing stares. She likes Hyunjin.  _ Holy Shit!  _ She likes Hyunjin! Heejin quickly gets up and runs out of the room to the patio in search of Hyunjin, but the girl is nowhere to be found.  _ Fuck, she must’ve gone to class.  _ Heejin gets out her phone and texts Hyunjin. 

**Bunny Face (12:50)** : 

Meet me at the track, after school

**Bread Devourer (12:51):**

Why? Do you want to kill me? 

_ Really wish this crush was on someone else  _ Heejin face palms, but continues to text

**Bunny Face (12:52):**

Why are you like this? Just meet me please!!! 

**Bread Devourer (12:54):**

I don’t know tbh. See you after school. 

Just two more hours, that’s all Heejin has to get through. 

  
  


\------

Heejin has been nervous for the past two hours, she bounced her leg so much that her desk started shaking. Her deskmate, Yeojin, thought it was an earthquake and screamed “Come on girls, get on the floor!”, promptly getting herself in trouble. Heejin would’ve thought it was hilarious, but she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to react. 

_ Does Hyunjin actually have feelings for me? Should I confess? What do I even know?  _

Once the bell rings, Heejin’s out of her seat, accidentally pushing Yeojin aside and yelling an apology after hearing the girl exclaim, “Fuck, that shit hurted!” 

Heejin races through the hallways, finding her locker, then quickly switching her books for the ones she needs that night. She’s ready to close it when someone’s hand closes it for her. 

“Ah! Hey--” Heejin looks at who closed it for her, rolling her eyes when she sees Jungeun. “Jungeun I don’t have time to talk right now. I have to meet--”

“Hyunjin, yeah I know. That girl is whipped for you. She'll wait ten minutes, no problem. I have an emergency” 

“What? What happened?” Heejin asks, genuinely concerned 

“Do...do you think Jiwoo is getting bored of me?” Jungeun says quietly 

Heejin’s eyeballs are practically in her brain right now. “Jungeun...I’m going to give my honest opinion. You are an _ idiot _ . Jiwoo clearly loves you, she fed you your whole salad today! Only someone in love would do that. For the past years that I’ve known you two, I thought you were the relationship I wanted. And I still admire that after the years you’ve been together I still see the love in both of your eyes.”

Jungeun releases a sigh of relief, “Thank you, Heejin. That really helped me clear my head.” 

“Now please, go make out with your girlfriend or something and go away from me.” Junguen winks then walks to go find her girlfriend. Heejin rolls her eyes once again,  _ They’re clearly made for each other.  _ She then quickly walks out of the school and to the track. She looks around for Hyunjin and spots her laying down on the field, looking at the clouds. She walks up to her, but the other girl doesn’t notice, or she chooses not to. Heejin sits down next to her to get her attention. 

“What are you doing?” Heejin questions

“Admiring the view” She points to a cloud, “Look, that cloud looks…..like a cloud” 

Heejin slaps her arm lightly, but laughs, “Come on, what’s up?” 

“Why did you want to meet me?” 

Heejin takes a breath,  _ This is it.  _ “I wanted to…..know if you would repay for those posters.” She releases her breath, mentaly kicking herself for backing out. 

Hyunjin gets her wallet, “Oh… yeah, here” She hands her two twenties and Heejin hesitantly takes them, it doesn’t feel right to her. . “Sorry, I was bored, and your face was a little too perfect looking.” She leans back down and closes her eyes. “Do you ever have these thoughts that...just invade your head all the time? Like it’s always there and you can’t help it.” 

Heejin lays down next to her. “Yeah, there are thoughts that are stuck in my head all the time. Usually about having to keep getting good grades or else I’ll become a disappointment.”

Hyunjin nods in understandment, Heejin looks over at her, admiring her side profile, calm and reserved. “What’s stuck in your mind, Hyunjin?” Heejin softly asks

Hyunjin looks over and holds eye contact for a moment before sighing and sitting back up. “Oh you know, the same. But recently it’s been about why turtles can’t get back up when they’re on their shells.” 

Heejin is very suspicious about her answer, but decides to let it go. “Stubby tiny legs and a wide body doesn’t bode well.” 

“Haha, anyways, I have to get going. My sister needs me to drive her and her girlfriend to some gaming convention.” Hyunjin explains 

“Olivia has a girlfriend?” Heejin asks

“Yeah, got one before I could even have one. Super unfair if you ask me.” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll meet the girl one day.” Heejin smiles up at her

“Maybe I already have... and missed my chance,” Hyunjin says, the last part being barely above a whisper, but Heejin heard it. “See you later” She waves then walks away, leaving Heejin stuck with her own thoughts.  _ What does she mean ‘miss her chance’?  _ Heejin sighs and covers her face.  _ God, stupid Hyunjin and stupid feelings!  _ For the next twenty minutes, Heejin just looks at the sky, over analyzing every moment she’s had with Hyunjin in the past years and confirming that she definitely has a huge crush on Hyunjin Kim and she has no idea what to do. 

\------

It’s been two whole weeks since Heejin last saw Hyunjin. After her failed attempt of telling Hyunjin how she feels, Heejin avoided Hyunjin like she was the plague. Though that wasn’t hard to do since it seemed like Hyunjin also tried to avoid her. She didn’t get any texts or Hyunjin randomly popping out of nowhere to scare her. It’s like the two had a silent agreement to not interact and Heejin is grateful for it, but now she’s stuck to deal with her feelings with the most annoying couple. Jiwoo says that she should track down Hyunjin and make a grand gesture of her love, while Jungeun is in favor of writing a love letter to her and leaving it in her locker, her explanation being, “If it worked for me, it’ll work for you”. 

Heejin appreciates their advice, but she’s not going to embarrass herself in front of a crowd and she can’t write for shit. If she wanted to confess, she'd have to do it her way. She just has to figure out what her way is first. She sits in her room all night, writing all the plans she has. 

She has three plans: 

_ One: Walk up to her and kiss her right there.  _ Heejin likes the confidence in the first one, but she knows if she actually had to do it she would run away before even getting close to Hyunjin. 

_ Two: Buy her all the bread from Vivi’s, put them in a heart formation and stand in the middle.  _ She can’t afford to buy over a hundred dollars worth of bread so that one’s out

_ Three: Suffer  _ Heejin thinks she’ll just take the third plan. She screams into her pillow and calls it a day. 

\------

Election day is here and Heejin is freaking out, but less about actually winning the election and more about seeing Hyunjin. Principal Park planned a ceremony in the gym after school ended and both candidates had to go. It’s been borderline close to a month since Heejin last saw Hyunjin and she’s actually starting to get worried. She would assume that after two weeks, Hyunjin would annoy her again, especially since the election was coming up. But Heejin got nothing, not even a text saying she was going to lose. Hyunjin wasn’t active on any social media and didn’t even answer her text asking if she was okay. Heejin had to resort to asking Jiwoo if she knew anything. Though Jiwoo wasn’t that big of a help since she didn’t know either.  _ So much for knowing the gossip  _

The only thing that kept Heejin from going to Hyunjin’s house was Jungeun, who knew Hyunjin’s sister’s girlfriend, Chaewon, who after a lot of asking told Jungeun that Hyunjin was perfectly fine, just tired.  _ Too tired to answer my one text?  _ Heejin knew that her answer was a lie, but at least calmed down after knowing Hyunjin was alive. 

Heejin keeps herself occupied throughout the day by giving out stickers to everyone that voted. She still had an election to win. After the final bell rang, Heejin, along with other classmates went to the gym for the results. Heejin walks to the front and sees Hyunjin sitting down. Heejin immediately walks over to her, ready to ask her what happened.

“Hyunjin, where the hell were you?!” Heejin exclaims.  _ Calm down, Jeon. Don't scare her _ . Heejin takes a breath and restates her phrase in a better way. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I was just worried about you.” 

“It’s okay, I was sick, sorry for not telling you.” Hyunjin quickly explains 

“Are you okay now?” Hyunjin nods. “Good, then I can sit next to you” Heejin sits in the seat next to her. There’s an awkward silence between them, but before Heejin can say anything else, Principal Park speaks into her microphone. 

“Excuse me, everyone. I would like to start the ceremony with both candidates making a little thank you speech. Hyunjin can you please come up?”   
  


Hyunjin walks up and takes the microphone. “Um...hey what’s up everyone. I ran for president and I had a fun time. To quote my favorite tv show, Parks and Recreation, ‘I don’t know why they called this a campaign, because it’s been a cam-pleasure’. Bye” She quickly hands the microphone back to a confused Principal Park. 

“O-okay, Hyunjin Kim, everyone!” There’s a scattered applause while Hyunjin walks to sit back down. “Heejin, it’s your turn now.” 

Heejin walks up and takes the microphone, “Hi everyone! I’m Heejin Jeon! I would like to thank everyone for listening to me these past few months, I know I must have been annoying sometimes. I would like to thank all my friends for supporting me.” That gets a big whoop from Jiwoo. “And lastly I would like to thank Hyunjin for being a great competitor!” she hands back the microphone and walks back to sit down.

“I think it’s incomprehensible to believe you won’t win,” Hyunjin says to her. 

“Thanks, but I think we both have a chance to win!” 

“I have the results in my hand.” Principal Park gets everyone’s attention. “Your new school president is….Heejin Jeon!” The gym breaks out in applause and confetti is blown everywhere. Heejin’s close to crying and does the first thing she can think of, she hugs Hyunjin so tight she thinks she heard one of Hyunjin’s bones crack, but she doesn’t care. 

“Heejin will you please come up for your congratulatory speech.” 

Heejin walks up and looks over the crowd. “This year has been a whirlwind for me. Many things went right, but a lot went wrong too. A lot of you guys have also had that kind of experience this year, especially the upperclassmen who took the SAT. I know that the school year seems so long and unbearable, but these years will go by in a blink of an eye, trust me. As your new school president, I will do my best in making every school event enjoyable and memorable so that it’s something you can tell your kids one day. Thank you to everyone who voted for me!” 

Heejin is then crushed in a hug between Jiwoo and Jungeun, both expressing their love and admiration. Heejin looks over and notices that Hyunjin left, again, but this time Heejin’s too excited to care at the moment. She spends the next hour going around and thanking everyone for voting and then helps clean up. Heejin spots Principal Park and walks over. 

“Miss, thank you so much for giving me this opportunity!” 

“No, problem, Heejin. It would be an honor to work with you in the upcoming year” Principal Park smiles at her 

“If you don’t mind me asking, do you know the exact votes for Hyunjin and me?” Heejin asks 

“Not unless you’re just going to use it to rub it in her face.” Heejin quickly shakes her head. “Okay, good. You know I wanted her to try harder, but she didn't do anything, which is why I think she did so poorly in the voting.” Principal Park pulls out her phone. “Out of the two hundred students that voted, one hundred and eighty nine voted for you, while only ten voted for Hyunjin. And one voted for a...Bobby Newport? There’s not even a Bobby in this school.” 

Heejin quickly thanks Principal Park then starts to walk out of the gym, texting Hyunjin that she needs to see her. She’s about to send it when she hears, “Madam President!” She quickly turns around and sees the girl that was on her mind, leaning against the wall near the door. Hyunjin walks over to her, “Congratulations on winning the election.” 

Heejin scoffs, “Hyunjin, you barely tried it’s like you wanted me to win” Hyunjin remains silent and looks away. “Oh my god! You wanted me to win! Hyunjin, you should’ve tried at least!” Heejin can’t believe why she would do that. 

“Heejin, we both know you’re the only capable person in this school to be the president.” Hyunjin explains. “You would’ve won, even if I tried” 

“You could’ve at least had posters that I could deface.” Heejin pouts 

Hyunjin laughs,  _ her laugh is so beautiful, she’s beautiful  _ Heejin thinks. But she must’ve been staring for too long because Hyunjin waves a hand in her face.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, sorry, I was thinking” Heejin quickly says

“About what?” 

“Why did you not text me back? I know you were lying before. Chaewon said you were perfectly fine these past weeks.” Heejin crosses her arms, they’re going to talk right now. 

“Damn, Chaewon is such a snitch,” Hyunjin sighs. “Okay, I lied I wasn’t sick. I’m sorry, I just had a lot on my mind these past weeks. In fairness, I didn’t talk to anyone that wasn’t my family.” 

“Okay. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know you can always come to me right?” 

“Of, course, thank you. Now if you’re not busy, you want to go to Vivi’s?” Hyunjin asks

Heejin nods and they both start to walk to the doors, but Heejin suddenly stops. Hyunjin looks back confused.  _ Now or never  _

“Hyunjin, I-I-” Heejin can’t speak, the words won’t come out. 

“Heejin, are you--” Hyunjin is cut off by Heejin crashing her lips against hers. 

It only lasts a few seconds before Heejin realizes what she’s done. She quickly steps back apologizing profusely. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I didn’t even get your consent, I’m so stupid.” And while Heejin goes on a tangent on why consent was important, all Hyunjin could think about was how her lips felt so soft against hers. Hyunjin grabs her hand and Heejin immediately stops talking. 

“Heejin, it’s okay. In fact, I would very much enjoy doing that again.” Hyunjin explains 

“Wait, does that mean you like me?” Heejin shyly asks

“Yes, Heejin, I like you. I like you a lot.” The taller of the two smiles at the president. 

“I like you a lot too,” The president replies. Hyunjin cups her cheek and leans in, connecting their lips for a second time and all is well again. Heejin wraps her arms around Hyunjin’s neck and Hyunjin in return puts her arms around Heejin’s waist. The two pull apart when they physically can’t breathe, smiling at each other. 

“You still want to go to Vivi’s with me?” Hyunjin softly asks

“I’ll go anywhere with you” Heejin replies

Hyunjin bursts out in laughter, “Nopeee, too cringy man!” She lets her go and crouches down, laughing even harder, while Heejin stands there offended.

“Oh, but the ‘I would very much enjoy doing that again’ isn’t cringy?!” Heejin accuses

“No, because I’m amazing.” Hyunjin explains 

“You got me there” Heejin laughs along, “Come on, let’s go, I want food.” 

Hyunjin comes down from her laughing spurt and holds Heejin’s hand. “Is this okay?” 

“It’s perfect,” Heejin replies. Hyunjin holds back a laugh. The two walk out holding hands, ready to face anything as long as they’re together. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave kudos or a comment! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
